I will always love you
by Paty4Hale
Summary: One shot. -Sabes que siempre te voy a querer...-Porque siempre habrá una parte de Sam Uley que ame a Leah Clearwater. Sam tiene a Emily, se van a casar, se aman sin reservas, pero una parte del corazón de Sam pertenecerá a Leah. T por lenguaje.


**Hola. Este one-shot lo hice pensando en lo que realmente piensa Leah acerca de todo lo que ha pasado desde que Sam se transformó, auqneu tambien contiene un poco de lo que piensa Sam... Espero que les guste!...**

**Si no actualizo mañana las demás historias... Tengan una feliz noche buena y una feliz Navidad y que el niño Jesus o Santa o quien sea, les de muchos regalitos!:)**

**Paty4Hale**

* * *

**I will always love you.**

* * *

**"Si bien amor toma a la Razón por médico, no le admite nunca consejero"William Shakespeare.**

Para unos la imprimación puede ser algo bueno, como Kim y Jared, para otros algo inesperado como Paul y Rachel, pero para Leah la imprimación había sido la peor catástrofe de su vida. Y no porque ella hubiera imprimado de alguien, sino porque la persona a la que ella más amaba había imprimado de nada más y nada menos que de su prima, rompiendo, así, su relación de años y con ello todos sus sueños, sus esperanzas de algo mejor, su futuro y su corazón.

Todos eran conscientes de lo que había pasado entre Emily, Sam y Leah, a pesar de que no había sido culpa de nadie, Leah hallaba a Sam culpable de su dolor y su miseria. Porque siempre es mejor culpar al otro cuando la situación no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Y Leah hallaba un medio de desahogo el culpar a Sam.

Pero para ninguno de ellos tres la imprimación era fácil. Sam había herido a Emily físicamente en un momento de descontrol, se sentía miserable al ver la cicatriz que había dejado en el rostro de aquella chica a la que había aprendido a amar como nunca pensó amar a alguien, pero también había herido emocionalmente a Leah, aquella chica, que una vez había sido pura sonrisas, pura alegría, había herido emocionalmente a una chica a la que había amando con todo su ser.

Porque, aún cuando Sam estaba comprometido con Emily y le profesaba amor eterno, sin dudas, sin caretas, había una parte del corazón de Sam que siempre pertenecería a la loba.

Leah, quien había desnudado su alma, su corazón y se lo había arrancado una absurda leyenda que había resultado, contra todo pronóstico, ser verdad, muy, muy, muy, muy en el fondo estaba contenta de que por lo menos uno de los dos tuviera lo que ella siempre había soñado.

Emily tenía que mirar a su prima a los ojos y decirle que se iba a casar con su ex-novio y que además quería que fuera su dama de honor, su madrina. Leah sólo pensaba que era otro modo de consumar el hecho que había perdido al único hombre que había amado. Pero los tres sabían que Sam sería siempre algo más que un simple ex-novio.

¿Cómo haría ella, la loba, la que estaba sufriendo, la que tenia un agujero negro en su pecho que se tragaba todas sus emociones, para colocarse un bonito vestido, tacones, maquillaje y hacerse un elegante peinado? ¿Cómo haría Leah para tragarse su orgullo, sus lágrimas de dolor y su miseria, para acompañar a su prima a casarse con Sam?

Pero Leah sabía que no lo haría, no voluntariamente, al menos. No podía pararse, sonreír y fingir que todo estaba bien. Porque nada estaba bien. O no para ella. Pero no era del tipo de chicas que arruinaban las fiestas, y no se creía capas de destrozarle el día a su prima y valga decirlo a Sam. Ella sabía que nadie tenia la culpa, pero era más fácil culpar a alguien que odiar a la magia.

Le gustaba ser una loba, las implicaciones de serlo, la libertad que le confería el pelaje, las carreras, sentir la tierra del bosque bajo sus pies o patas, la libertad del frío azotando su rostro. Le gustaba, sólo odiaba el hecho de tener que escuchar todo lo que los demás pensaban, y odiaba tener que compartir con todo el mundo su dolor.

Pero nadie entendía cómo se sentía Leah, sólo Jacob atisbaba un poco del sentimiento, pero el chico ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que ella sentía. Todos odiaban a Leah por ser una perra despiadada que hería a Sam con sus pensamientos adrede, todos pensaban en lo lindos que se veían Emily y Sam juntos, todos le tenían lástima a Leah, porque aún cuando consiguiera alguien con quien pasar su vida, muchos la verían como la chica que fue dejada por un lobo al haber imprimado. Siempre sería la prima de la esposa de su ex-novio. Y eso era lo que ella odiaba.

Odiaba que el mundo la culpara por sufrir, por sentir, por vivir su dolor en lugar de engañarse a sí misma y vivir en un mundo de fantasía, odiaba que todo el mundo la culpara por parte del dolor de Sam. ¿Por qué demonios no podía la gente ver las cosas como realmente son?

¿Por qué la gente no podía aceptar que todos tenían derecho a sufrir, a reír, a ser felices o infelices en el momento en que les diera la regalada gana?

Leah, más que odiar la imprimación de su prima, odiaba el hecho de que era juzgada por las veces que Emily aparecía con los ojos rojos por haber llorado, es cierto que varias veces Leah la había hecho sentir miserable, pero al notar que no ganaba nada con ello, había dejado su tarea de hacerle la vida imposible a su prima.

Leah odiaba que la imprimación destruyera relaciones que de algún modo podrían haber sido fructíferas, como la suya.

Pero las leyendas decían que la imprimación era el modo en que un lobo hallaba su alma gemela, su razón de vivir, de ser. ¿Será que sin imprimación Leah hubiera estado destinada a otro hombre que no fuera Sam? ¿Será que aún sin imprimación su prima y Sam habrían terminado juntos de algún modo?

Eran preguntas que debía hacerse, pero quería evadirlas para evadir la posible verdad de las respuestas.

Puede que, de algún modo u otro, Emily hubiera terminado casándose con Sam.

Y en eso estaban ahora, Sam en el altar con Leah a un lado, llevando un ramo de flores, viendo como su prima era llevada al altar por su tío, viendo la expresión de gloria, de satisfacción pero sobretodo de genuina felicidad que llevaba. La sonrisa parecía tatuada en su rostro.

Durante toda la ceremonia, los ojos de Sam no dejaron los de Emily, ni los de ella dejaron los de él por un minuto, era demasiado el amor que ambos se tenían como para no poder ver el goce que ambos reflejaban.

Leah supo en ese momento que había distintos tipos de amor. Ella siempre amará a Sam, Sam amará a Emily y ella lo amará a él. ¿Pero habrá un poco del cariño de Sam que siga siendo de Leah? Ella esperaba que aunque fuera muy pequeño, aún estuviera allí, aunque fuera una gota comparada con el océano.

Los novios sellaron su promesa de amor frente a Dios con el tradicional beso, caminaron por el pasillo hacia la pista de baile, para el tradicional baile de los novios. Leah sentía que quería llorar, y lo hizo, huyó al bosque, no muy lejos de la celebración y se quedó allí mirando el espeso verdor, el marrón húmedo de la tierra, y sintió sus mejillas humedecerse con incontrolables lágrimas.

Tenía un caleidoscopio de emociones, amor, dolor, ira, resignación, soledad, alegría. Todas tan iguales como diferentes.

-Leah-Ella conocía esa voz perfectamente, la había acompañado durante años, desde la infancia, pasando por la escuela y en su mente cuando se encontraban en fase al mismo tiempo.

Ella ignoró al lobo olímpicamente.

-Leah-volvió a llamar el negruzco lupino.

Cuando Sam se transformó por primera vez, y escuchó que el pelaje del lobo representaba su corazón se sintió mal al entender, que era negro, porque si Leah se mantenía humana, como todos esperaban, él tendría que dejarla y con ello romperle el corazón y él como protector de la tribu, de la reserva y de los humanos, tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y hacerse el indiferente para poder cumplir con su deber.

El pelaje de Leah, reflejaba exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, no era alegría pura, no era amor puro, pero tampoco era odio puro ni dolor, era un poco de todos, y de allí el color gris de su pelaje, porque ella siempre estaría en el medio. Nunca blanco, nunca negro, nunca el todo de algo, siempre un poco de todo.

Leah no quería hablar con Sam, solo quería estar sola un rato, abrazar la inminencia de que sí lo había perdido.

Pero Sam tenía planes distintos y no se iría del bosque hasta decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

-No me iré hasta hablar contigo-estableció él con su voz de mando.

-No me des órdenes Uley, porque te las puedes meter por donde te quepan.-espetó ella. Nunca le había gustado que la mandaran y menos ahora.

Sam torció una sonrisa divertida, ella siempre salía con un comentario sarcástico cuando alguien la ordenaba. Extrañaría la lengua viperina de Leah.

-Sabes que siempre te voy a querer-recordó él suavizando su tono pero manteniendo la distancia.

Leah bufó.-¿Se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?

Sam negó con la cabeza sintiéndose un poco triste, porque él sabia que nada de lo que dijera haría que ella se sintiera mejor, nada haría que ella lo perdonara completamente.

-No intento hacerte sentir mejor.-Respondió él tranquilamente con un deje de la antigua dulzura con la que la trataba. La dulzura con la que tratas a una rosa en invierno.-sólo quería recordarte que siempre serás alguien especial para mí.

Leah aún de espaldas a Sam, cerró sus ojos sintiendo más lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, quería decirle que si estaba contenta por su felicidad, pero también quería decirle que siempre habrá una parte de ella que desee haber sido ella en lugar de Emily, pero no dijo nada, a veces el silencio es la mejor respuesta.

Sam sabía que nunca pasaría penurias emocionales, que nunca se sentiría solo, porque siempre tendrá a Emily a su lado y con el tiempo a una familia. Pero siempre habrá una parte de Sam que también desee que haya sido Leah en lugar de Emily, porque siempre habrá una parte de Sam Uley que ame a Leah Clearwater.


End file.
